My Life Now
by AmberKurosaki
Summary: After Ghetsis is arrested, N leaves Touko, claiming he needs to think. During his three-year absense, Touko gets totally depressed, and lost, but she eventually picks herself back up...but what happens when N returns? Rated M for possible lemons. And some swearing.
1. Chapter 1: Lost Words

Chapter 1: Lost Words

_N's gone._

_He left Unova._

_He left me._

_He said he needed time to think, but may eventually return._

_Maybe. One day._

_I just can't wait that long. I'm so alone without him. Even though I have mom, Touya, Bianca and Cheren, plus all of my Pokémon, there's a gaping hole where _he _should be. N. Somewhere along my journey, when I had become determined to make N come to his senses…I had fallen in love with the green haired odd-ball. Whenever I saw him, I felt my heart skip a beat, and my stomach do flips._

_I also couldn't help but go red, which had always led to N inquiring to whether or not I was ill._

That was all she could write. It had been seven long, painful, hollow months, and she was finally able to express some form of her emotions onto paper.

She had not said a word since he'd left.

Cheren, Touya and Bianca had carried her all the way from the Pokémon League, to her house. She couldn't even say thanks. Perhaps they'd seen it in her eyes…but it was difficult to tell, her eyes were empty…lifeless. When her mom saw the look in her eyes, she tried to coax Touko into telling her what had happened, but the empty girl just stared at her hands, as tears rolled down her cheeks. Cheren had ended up explaining how Touko had become very close to the King of Team Plasma, N, and had fought him in the Pokémon league, but then his father, one of the Seven Sages named Ghetsis had intervened and fought Touko as well, telling her – in front of his son – that he had been using N for his own ideals, and that he was a worthless moron to him. Cheren then said that after Ghetsis had been arrested, Touko and N had gone to talk in private, and the three of them found her crying, and that they could see N on the back of Zekrom, flying in the night sky. Bianca and Touya had been too upset to tell her Mom what had happened. Touko's mom had tried everything to get the girl to talk, to say one little thing…and finally she had come up with a pen and paper. It was something so simple…yet she had thought more about trying to get her to speak, or smile, or laugh, than to think that maybe expressing her emotions would help her recover.

Sometimes Touko would half smile at Touya's jokes, or Bianca's ditzy personality, or Cheren's holier-than-thou attitute.

When her mom would read the note written by Touko, she felt her heart break for her little girl. Her sad, alone, broken little girl. Reading this letter, even her mom wished N would come back, just to see her beautiful little Touko smile again. When Touko saw her mom read the letter, tears rolling down her mom's face, she sighed.

"Oh sweetheart!" her mom whispered, pulling her daughter into a hug. Touko slowly returned the hug. Something she hadn't done in months.

"I'm so sorry sweetie…I'm sorry you've had to go through so much" her mother sobbed. Her mother felt a familiar wetness on her shoulder. Touko was crying.

Another thing she hadn't seen her do for months.

When Touya, Bianca and Cheren appeared to visit Touko, they found the mother and daughter crying in a hug, and decided to join them. When they pulled away from each other, seemingly hours later, they all had tears rolling down their cheeks. And Touko; she was smiling. Not a half-smile, a PROPER smile. She still couldn't find the means to talk, but she wanted to say thank you to her friends, and in what better way to do that than to smile?

* * *

Nineteen year old Touko laughed; Bianca and her were on a double date with two handsome men from Castelia City. They were having dinner at a fancy restaurant. Touko was 100% herself again, and months earlier, had made her comeback as the Pokémon Champion of Unova; the news of which had spread around the Region like wildfire. It had also been announced in Kanto, Jonto and Sinnoh, that Pokemon Champion pf Unova, Touko White, had made her excellent comeback at the Pokémon league. During all of the excitement of returning, meeting with former friends, gym leaders and the elite four, Touko had almost forgotten N.

Almost.

He would be there when she least expected it, the ghost of his last words to her ringing like a siren in her ears.

_I will see you again someday, Touko._

But she wouldn't break down again. She couldn't do that to her friends and family, and the entire Unova region again. Three years, they had had to go on without a Pokémon trainer.

She had to stay strong for the sake of everyone.

"Touko-chan? What're you having?" Bianca asked her again, waking her from her daydream.

"Oh! Erm…Magikarp and chips please!" Touko grinned at the waitress. Bianca sweatdropped. _Months _of dating training, and she STILL went for the Magikarp and chips?!

"Sure thing, ma'am, anything else?" the Waitress asked the four. They declined politely.

Touko's date was a tall, handsome man with black hair and black eyes. Most of the dates Bianca stewed up for the Pokémon Champion seemed to be similar; Cheren told her it was because Bianca didn't want them to look like N, and make her like she was all those years ago. Something Touko had guessed for herself.

"So, Touko…the famous Pokémon Champion of Unova…I feel honoured to be in your presence" her date, Mark smiled.

"Thank you" she smiled back.

Mark wasn't her type. Her heart still yearned for N.

"Just out of curiosity…where were you those three years after becoming the Pokémon Champion? If I may ask?" Mark asked.

"Erm…I don't think-" Bianca begun.

"No, it's fine Bianca. I was ill, very ill" Touko told him. It was technically true. She had had a mental breakdown…which counted as a mental sort of illness, right?

"Oh, sad to hear that…glad you got better, was it life threatening?"

"It depends on how you look at it…" Touko thought aloud, sucking the straw of her glass of coke.

Yes, clearly this restaurant was top class.

"Ah…well, I think you look _dazzling_!" Mark smiled, his hand touching hers. Touko smiled, not really wanting him to touch her hand, but not wanting to be rude.

* * *

When Touko got back to her home, her mom asked her how it went, as usual.

"It was ok" Touko replied, as usual. Her mom sighed, knowing her love for N was still as strong as ever. Touko yawned loudly.

"Well ma, I'm beat, and goin' to bed, I shall see you tomorrow, night" Touko kissed her mother's cheek goodnight.

"Goodnight sweetie" her mom chuckled, as Touko trudged up the stairs. Touko unzipped her green dress, and let it fall to the floor. The only colour she would ever wear was green. It reminded her of him. Touko stared at herself in the mirror. Since she had last seen N, Touko's body had changed a lot; her breasts had filled out, her curves had become more pronounced, and her face had become more…feminine. She wore her hair down now, hanging in curls around her waist, and often wore white jumpers with green jeans.

A bit like N.

Currently, she was in nothing but her underwear, which was green. Yawning again, Touko decided to head to bed. She turned around, going to climb into her bed...but instead, froze. Someone stood in the corner. Someone with grey trousers, and a white, long-sleeved t-shirt. Someone with bushy, long, green hair. Someone who was no longer a boy, but a man.

Someone who was N.

**((Whoop! First Pokémon fanfic I ever wrote! I will update…it's just, this fanfic surprised me. I didn't expect I'd be writing it! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Please review?)) **


	2. Chapter 2: N

**((Ok, firstly, a MASSIVE thank you to my first reviewer, **_**emeraldsol **_** -that was a very nice review, and made me grin. C: And my other four reviewers (I'm fond of all of you too!), **_**Mosh Mosh, FoxySierraAngel, GuessWhoX, and Adrienne Dark! **_**Another thank you to **_**emeraldsol, artistwithwings, FoxySierraAngel **_**and **_**Saya and Hagi together 4 ever **_**for favouriting, and one more to **_**FoxySierraAngel **_**and **_**Adreienne Dark **_**for following! Hope I didn't forget anyone! D:**

**Anyway, onto le second chapter! Please enjoy, and please review!))**

Chapter 2: N

Touko stared.

And stared.

And stared.

_Was it really him? Here? In her bedroom? Is she just imagining things, or is he really real? _Touko thought, staring at N, who had gotten taller, and his face was slightly less boyish.

"Erm…hi?" N chuckled slightly, growing worried that Touko hadn't said anything yet.

"...Hi?_ Hi?_ HI?! You've been gone three-fucking-years, and all you can say is _hi?! _God! You are an asshole! Do you know how worried I was?! Not to mention, I only _just _got my life back on track, and now you just stroll back into it, and saying…fucking…HI?!" Touko screeched, whilst hitting N in the chest, who was rather taken aback by this sudden attack, but then felt guilty about leaving her.

"I'm sorry, Touko, I really am…" N sighed, hugging the now sobbing girl…well, woman now, to his chest.

"Sorry doesn't cut it…those three years were the longest, hardest and most painful years of my life…" she mumbled grumpily into his chest.

"I know, I'm sorry" he whispered into her hair.

"You don't know though. You weren't here, so how could you?"

"I just do" N mumbled, closing his eyes as he breathed in Touko's familiar scent. He didn't know what to do or say to her, to apologise for his three years absence. "I'm really, really sorry…"

"Mmm" she mumbled.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" N asked.

"Promise not to do it again, ever"

"I promise. I have no need to leave Unova, or you again" N smiled.

"Good…what did you do over those three years anyway?" Touko asked.

"I thought, mostly" N sighed.

"About what, can I ask?"

"My father, Pokémon and their relationships with trainers…and you" N told her.

"Me? What about me?"

"Eh…just stuff…" he replied, his cheeks darkening, as he turned away from her. Touko jabbed him in the back.

"Tell. Me. Now" she ordered.

"It's n-not important!" he stammered.

"Oh, so you're saying I'm not important now?!"

"No! You're very important!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"To whom?"

"To everyone!"

"Does that include you, N?"

"Yes! You're very important to me!"

"Am I? How so?" Touko asked slyly.

"Because I…care about you" N said, blushing.

"You do?" Touko asked, resting her hands on his chest.

"Yes…a lot…" he blushed further.

"Well that's good, I care about you too…a lot" Touko told him. N smiled broadly. It was then the two realised their faces were only inches apart. They slowly moved closer together, their lips almost touching-

"TOUKOIHEARDYELLINGWHUTSGOING ON?!" Touko's mom yelled, bursting into the room.

"MOM!" Touko yelled angrily, jumping out of N's arms.

"Ok, who's the guy, why are you in only underwear, and were you two about to kiss?!"

"N, I took off my dress without realising he's here, haven't put any other clothes on yet, and NONE OF YOUR BEES CHEESE!"

"N?" her mom asked. "As in _the _N?"

"Yes mom" Touko sighed. Her mom shot a glare at N, glad he was back for Touko's sake, but angry at him for leaving her in the first place.

"H-Hello Mrs White" N said timidly, looking at the floor, shifting from foot to foot.

"Hello, N" she replied coldly. "You have a lot to apologise for, young man, my daughter's been through hell the past three years, and at first she was so depressed she couldn't talk…"

"Mom…" Touko sighed.

"...And it took her seven months to be able to smile again, and a year to be able to talk again! Her voice was so dry and quiet and broken…she's only just gotten her life back to the way it was, accepting her role as the Champion of Unova, even trying to date other men to get over you…but she was unable too! She cares for you to much! And you put her, and the rest of Unova through all of that, I hope you know that, N" her mom finished, ignore Touko's protests. N continued to stare at the floor, in pure shame.

"I…I didn't realise…I am so, _so _sorry, Touko…it won't happen again, Touko, Mrs White" N apologised.

"I had better see you mean it, boy" Touko's mom glared once more, before leaving the two to talk alone.

"Sorry about that N" Touko muttered, not looking at him.

"I deserved it…I truly am sorry, Touko, can you ever forgive me?" N sighed, touching her bare shoulder.

"Perhaps…" she said, putting the t-shirt she went to bed in over her underwear. N sighed.

"By the way, where are you staying, now you're back?" Touko yawned, sitting on her bed.

"…I haven't thought about that yet…I guess I could sleep outside somewhere, nearby though, so I can see-"

"You can take the floor" Touko told him, getting some spare pillows and a blanket out from under her bed.

"Oh! That's not necessary! I don't want to bother you…"

"Tough, you're staying whether you like it or not" Touko smiled slightly at him. N smiled back.

"Would you mind gettin' the lights by the way, N?" she asked.

"Oh, of course" he replied, doing as she asked.

Touko sighed as she crawled into bed. She was glad N was back, and that he was ok, and hadn't forgotten her…but when she heard him crawling into his make-shift bed on the floor, she felt bad for him; it wasn't exactly the nicest thing to do to a man that was trying his best make it up to her.

"N…" she whispered softly into the darkness.

"Touko?" came N's reply.

"You can sleep on the bed if you want, there's room, we'll sleep top-to-tail, ok?" Touko offered him.

"…Are you sure?" N asked.

"Yes"

"Ok" N said, Touko could hear the glee in his voice, and felt her bed sink down as N climbed into it.

"Goodnight Touko" he whispered, giving her leg a squeeze. Touko smiled. He really was back.

"Goodnight, N"

**((So, whatcha all think about the second chapter? Hope you liked it! Cx**


	3. Chapter 3: Ferris Wheel Shipping!

**((Ok, wow, only the second chapter and already I have 11 reviews, 5 follows, and 7 favourites! Thank you all SO much! **

**And so my thanks go to the following people, all of whom have reviewed, favourite or followed: **_**FoxySierraAngel, Adrienne Dark, ThatHollowGuy, SparkleFireVictini, Sapphiet **_**(follows), **_**emeraldsol, Mosh Mosh, FoxySierraAngel, GuessWhoX, Adrienne Dark, Authors BF 3(my actual boyfriend! MINE!), artistwithwings, Sapphiet **_**(reviews), **_**Saya and Hagi together 4 ever, emeraldsol, FoxySierraAngel, artistwithwings, ThatHollowGuy, Sidneelovesyou1303 **_**and **_**SparkleFireVictini **_**(favourites)**_**! **_**I appreciate it very muchly!**

**Anyway! Please enjoy! And updates will be slow, I have my GCSE's (basically final exams, I think? Something like that.) this year, so I need to revise and focus on my schoolwork, but I will try to update at least once every one or two weeks! Bear with me! **

**Please enjoy, and please review!))**

Chapter 3: Ferris wheel Shipping!

N woke up to being kicked in the balls. _Hard. _Moaning in agony, he looked for the cause to his pain. It was Touko, thrashing about in her sleep, her brows furrowed, as cold sweat dripped down her face, making her soft brown locks stick to her forehead.

"Don't…go…please…don't…go…!" she murmured in her sleep, as she continued to wriggle and trash about. Ignoring the pain in his balls, N crawled over to her part of the bed, and shook her awake, whilst holding her, telling her that he's here and never leaving. Her big brown eyes stared tearily into his green ones. She blinked.

"S-sorry…" she sniffed awkwardly, dropping N's concerned gaze.

"No, I'm the one that should be sorry" N sighed guiltily, as he continued to hold Touko's small form. She didn't say anything, but rested her head against his chest.

"You still smell the same…" she said, inhaling his naturally sweet, musky male scent. N smiled slightly, patting her messy head.

"Good morning Touko-chan" he smiled softly.

"Er…mornin' N" she replied.

Then an awkward silence filled the room.

Broken by N's stomach rumbling loudly.

"…You hungry N?" Touko chuckled.

"S-sorry" he blushed.

"It's ok, I'm hungry as well, come one, I'll make us some breakfast" she said, taking his hand and leading him downstairs. "So what do you want for breakfast?"

"Erm…what do you have?" he asked curiously as Touko dragged him over to the kitchen area.

"We've got…toast, Chansey eggs, bacon, sausages, beans…yeah" she replied.

"I don't mind, you chose Touko-chan!"

"Eh, I'm starved, we'll have the lot!" she chirped, as she brought all of the food required out of the fridge, and began cooking. N watched her curiously as she went about making the luscious smlling food, as she hummed to herself, swaying her womanly hips.

N tried to be gentlemanly and _not _stare at her butt, but couldn't help sneaking a few glances.

When the food was done, she laid it out on two plates, grabbed two knives and forks, and placed them on the table, sitting down in front of one of the plates. N sat in front of the other. He watched as she drowned her food in ketchup, before inhaling it. N also wolfed down the delicious food, groaning in pleasure at the taste of properly home-cooked food; he had had cooked food being the King of Team Plasma, of course, but he had never tasted something so…homely. It was amazing.

"Enjoy?" Touko smiled, as she patted her full stomach.

"It was amazing!" he grinned. "Thank you so much Touko!" he pulled her into a big hug.

"Woah, it was just breakfast!" she replied, surprised at N's reaction.

"It was the best I've ever had!"

"Glad to hear it, but my cooking's _nothing _compared to my mom's" she told him.

"Impossible, no one could cook anything better than this" N insisted, hitting the table for emphasis.

"Ok, ok! Whatever you say" Touko giggled nervously, as she took hers and N's empty plates.

"Where is your mother anyway?" he asked politely.

"She's at work" Touko called, as she washed the dishes.

Just then, a loud knock came from the door; exactly three times. _Cheren_, Touko grinned, as she skipped to the door, and opened it, behind which stood Cheren, the newest gym leader.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Touko laughed, as she stepped aside for Cheren to enter.

"Shouldn't _you _be wearing pants?" he retorted, walking in. Touko poked her tongue out at him. "You're in an unusually good mood" he stated.

And then he saw N.

"Is that..?"

"Yeah, N's back" Touko said nervously, as Cheren glared the green-haired male's direction. N just stared at the floor.

"You are Cheren?" he asked.

"Yes, I am Cheren. You'd know me better if you'd stuck around instead of leaving Unova, and Touko, like a coward" Cheren said somewhat calmly, despite the venom of his words.

"I know, I am fully aware-"

"You are not aware. You weren't here, so you don't know what Touko had to go through. And not just her, but we went through hell as well, as her close friends, and family we felt like failures, unable to help her overcome her pain – pain you caused her, N"'

"Cheren, don't do this…"

"No, he needs to hear it, he needs to hear how every single person in Unova was affected by his cowardice; our region went without a Champion for _three years_, all because of one man's selfishness!"

"I know, I am sorry…very sorry..." N mumbled, as his head bowed even further to the floor.

"Hey Cheren, thought I saw you come to see 'ole Touko-chan, how's she doin- who the hell is _that?" _Touya finished with a snarl, as he walked through the still open door. _Shit! _Touko thought, _He's going to kill him!_

"I am N, I take it you are-" N was cut short by a punch to the jaw.

"Touya! Don't!" Touko screeched, grabbing onto the angry male, who had N by the collar, his fist raised for a second blow. "Please don't!"

Touya dropped his fist, but didn't relinquish the vice-like grip he held on N.

"Listen to me pal, if you ever so much as _think _about hurtin' her like that again, I swear to god, you will regret it!" he hissed venomously in N's face. "Got it?"

N nodded. Touya released his grip and apologised to Touko, who said nothing. The room was filled with a heavy silence.

"Guys, I heard yelling, is everything ok?!" Bianca yelled, as she fell into the awkward atmosphere. She looked from a teary Touko, to an angry Touya, to a…Cheren, and then her gaze came on N. "Ah! Guys its N! Does Touko know he's here?!"

"He's in her house, and she's standing next to him, so I think she knows he's here" Cheren sighed. Touko sighed, N looked confused, and Touya glared at N.

"Touko-chan, are you ok?" Bianca asked nervously, due to the tension in the room.

"I'm fine, Bianca" she reassured her, despite how she really felt inside. Bianca grinned broadly at her.

"Touko-chan, why is the tension really awkward in here?" Bianca whispered in her ear.

"Erm…" Touko began.

"That bastard N finally decided to show his face here" Touya growled.

"Touya-kun! Don't be so mean!"

"Why shouldn't I? That bastard put Touko through hell!"

Bianca bit her lip, unsure how to reply.

"Touya, calm down" Cheren sighed.

"I will not _calm down_" he hissed.

"Touko, how do you feel now that N is back? Are you happy?" Cheren asked her, ignoring Touya.

"Yeah, I'm glad he's back…"

"Good, we're glad you're glad" Cheren smiled.

"I'm glad you're glad I'm glad" Touko chuckled.

"I'm glad that you're glad that we're glad that you're glad!" Bianca chimed in.

"Well _I'm _glad that Bianca's glad, that Touko's glad that we're glad that Touko's glad!" Touya laughed.

"I am glad that Touya is glad that Bianca is glad, that Touko's glad that you all are glad that Touko's glad" N inputted, leading to Touya glaring at him, which killed the moment. "Sorry" he murmered.

Then, the X-Transceiver started ringing.

"Hello?" Touko answered.

"Hello Touko-chan! I need you, N, Bianca, Cheren and Touya to come down to my lab, ASAP, ok?" came the voice of Professor Juniper.

"Oh, ok Professor, wait, how did you know N was here?"

"I saw Zekrom flying around yesterday, and figured his master would be with you"

"Ok, so we'll be there ASAP" Touko replied, hanging up the X-Transceiver.

"What was that about, Touko-chan?" N asked gently, getting to his feet.

"Don't call her that!" Touya snarled.

"Touya" Touko warned, before turning her attention to N, "That was Professor Juniper, she wants us all to go to her lab, ASAP"

"I see"

"Yeah, I'll just get dressed quickly, you should get changed as well N; you wore those clothes to bed last night" Touko added.

"I haven't got any other clothes, I am afraid. I have nothing but the clothes I wear right now"

"…How long have you been wearing those clothes?"

"Only yesterday, I _did _have spare clothes, and all that, but they fell off of Zekrom's back yesterday"

"Ah, I see! So, er, what are you going to do about spare clothes?" Touko frowned.

"I will buy some later, I have money…it was in the backpack I dropped" N realised, face palming.

"Oh dear…erm, Cheren, or Touya, can one of you two lend N some clothes? Just for today, so he doesn't have to wear that again" Touko asked the two.

"I'm not lending that bastard _anything_!" Touya retorted, sending another angry glare at N.

"He can borrow some of mine" Cheren sighed.

"Thank you, Cheren, N, you go with Cheren, he'll lend you some clean clothes for today, ok?"

"Yes, thank you" N nodded. Cheren nodded back, before leaving, N following suite.

"Touya, Bianca, I'm just going to put some clothes on, I'll be down in a second" she mumbled to them, before running upstairs.

* * *

When the five got to Juniper's lab, they found the Professor waiting outside the door.

"Ah, there you five are, come on in" she smiled, beckoning them inside. They each followed suite.

"As you may or may not know, all the Seven Sages of Team Plasma have escaped imprisonment, and are currently in hiding. Many people have been looking for a while now, but none have managed to find a single trace of any of them. I would like you five to go out and find them, and bring them back, N, I know this might be difficult for you, but if you don't do it, you too will be arrested – you _were _the King of Team Plasma after all, and I have yourself anf Touko's best interests at hearts, I know she would be distraught if you had to go again"

"I understand" N said monotonously.

"You four?" she asked.

"Yep" they replied.

"Alrighty! Touko, you'll have to stick with N, naturally, as for the other three of you, you can stick with whomever you wish" the Professor told them.

"I'd like to go with Cheren!"

"I shall stick with Bianca"

"I'll go alone" Touya announced.

"Alone? That's dangerous Touya…" Touko frowned, feeling uneasy about him travelling alone.

"I'll be fine, the Seven Sages are weak as hell"

"They're dangerous criminals, or at least Ghetsis is, so be careful alright? I'll ring you all every now and then to make sure you're all ok, ok?"

They nodded.

* * *

The next day, Touko and N found themselves in Nimbasa city, waiting to go on the Ferris Wheel; N had wanted to take Touko there as a true friend, not as a rival.

Also, they had nothing else better to do.

The two sat in their compartment in silence; Touko stared out of the window, whilst N fidgeted, watching the petit female, unsure what to do.

Slowly, his hand crept up to hers, his long, gentle fingers gently caressing her hand. Her gaze left the window, and met his eyes. N gave her hand a light squeeze, smiling warmly at her. She returned the smile and the squeeze.

Slowly, the pair leant closer to each other, until their noses were touching.

And then their compartment door opened, and they had to get off.

**((I troll you guys. :3**

**I am currently listening to the theme of N's room, for B&W2, and DANG IS IT CREEPY. AND LASTS FOREVER.**

**I'm going to have nightmares. ;3;**

**I also apologise for lack of pokemon-y food names. D:**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review!))**


	4. Chapter 4: Soup Kisses

**((Oh hey gais. 'Nuther chapter.**

**Thank you everyone that's reviewed, favourite and followed recently! Sorry for the slow update, been busy with school! And.. **

**OHMYCHEESE,CANTWAITTOGETPOKEMONBLACK2!**

**Excuse my over-excitement..**

**Anyway, please enjoy this chapter, and please review!))**

Chapter 4: Soup Kisses

The next afternoon found Touko and N wandering Striaton City, looking for somewhere to spend the night. Finally, the pair found a small house specifically for trainers to stay in, and stayed there for the night.

"Eesh, man I'm beat!" Touko yawned, collapsing onto the couch. N collapsed next to her.

"Yes, today was quite tiring" he agreed.

"I'd almost forgotten what it was like travelling around Unova" she sighed reminiscently. N smiled as she closed her eyes for a moment; she looked so peaceful and beautiful.

_She's always beautiful, _N thought, as he remembered the two moments when he had almost kissed her.

But both times they had been rudely interrupted.

There's no way they could be interrupted now right? He thought, as Touko clattered around with pots and pans, heating up some soup, as her Victini tailed her feet; her Victini was the only Pokémon she could have out of its ball inside, as her others were all too large.

Nervously, N stood up and stood behind Touko nervously, as she continued to heat up soup, unaware that N stood so close behind her. She suddenly whipped around, and then jumped at N.

"N! Don't scare me like that!" she squealed, clutching her chest.

"S-Sorry!" he apologised, bowing his head.

Touko rolled her eyes jokingly, turning back to the stove, as N begrudgingly sat back down on the couch, pouting like a child.

Soon, Touko joined him, putting their soup on the small coffee table.

"What's with the face, N?" she asked.

"Nothing" he grumbled, picking up the soup in front of him.

"Doesn't look like nothing" she teased, picking up her soup as well.

"Well…it's that…erm…" N blushed. He had not been taught how to deal with girls. He didn't really understand them, or rather, he didn't understand Touko.

"You're annoyed we got interrupted both times we almost kissed?"

"Yes" he bowed his head. Touko sighed.

"I have to agree, it was pretty annoying…"

"Mm"

"So what are you going to do about that?"

_I…what should I do?_ N thought.

"_Kiss her!_" Victini cheered to N, whilst Touko sat in front of him, bowl of soup in one hand, silver spoon in the other, quizzical look on her face. Taking Victini's advice, N placed his untouched soup on the table, and promptly removed Touko's soup and spoon from her hands and placed them beside his soup. He then gently pushed her down on the sofa, and without protest, she allowed him too. He stared down at her for a few seconds, seeing if he could figure out what was going on in her mind…but came to nothing, and slowly placed his lips on her own. Her lips were warm and soft, everything N knew they would be – also they tasted of soup, which amused him. She opened her mouth slightly, and allowed N's tongue to graze her own. After a few minutes, N pulled away, and let her sit up. He couldn't help but blush like a tomato, whilst grinning like a child at Christmas.

"Eat your soup; it'll get cold" Touko chuckled, also blushing.

* * *

The next day found N lying on his back on the floor next to the sofa, and Touko asleep and dribbling on his chest.

_Wait, whut?_

The sleepy N frowned, swearing that Touko was sleeping on the _sofa_, not N. He looked properly and saw that Touko's upper half remained on the sofa, but her lower half had somehow rolled from the sofa and onto him. Her position didn't look comfortable in the slightest. Victini had curled up in-between both of their heads, and was snoring peacefully, like its trainer. N smiled at her beauty - even though she was drooling all over him, and her mouth was open at an unflattering angle – and played with one of long brown curls. He had no clue as to how to understand this girl – no, woman, or how to address these strange feelings for his friend – or was she more than that? No one had ever properly explained to him how relationships between humans worked.

Later, Touko (awake and _not _drooling) and N had left for the Dreamyard – they had decided that checking there would probably be a good idea. They were walking through it, when they arrived at the abandoned ruins. They found the small man-made hole with stairs leading down, and followed the stairs, and reached a basement like place, and immediately knew they were in the right place – there were Plasma scientists everywhere.

"L-lord N!" The first gasped, as him and Touko approached.

"You are Markus, am I correct?" N asked.

"Y-yes sir"

"Good. Tell me which of the Seven Sages is here"

"Sage Gorm, my Lord N" Markus replied. "Are you planning to bring life back to Plasma? But what's with this girl? Isn't _she _the one that caused Plasma to collapse?"

"That is none of your concern, leave this place at once" N replied.

"I am afraid I can't, I am protecting Sage Gorm"

"Then we will defeat you"

* * *

Several Scientists and Psychic Trainers later, the two found themselves back outside, without Sage Gorm.

"…So where is this Sage Gorm? We're back outside…" Touko sighed, as the two turned the corner, only to come face-to-face with Sage Gorm.

"N! You are alive! Thank goodness! And the girl who brought down our castle! I was quite surprised by you!" And then he went on a ramble about how surprise leaves people open to attack, or something – neither Touko nor N really paid much attention. "I am sorry to waste your time, Lord N, Girl that brought down our castle. Take this with you" he then gave Touko the TM75 – Swords Dance. "Lord N's dream…you were the one to put a stop to it. Please don't ever forget that"

Another man then appeared. "Ah…And now, about Team Plasma, I am an officer of the International Police, and so there are so many things you must tell me at once!" he said.

"Musharna is said to appear here. Its Dream Mist makes you see dreams, but they are nothing but illusions. The dreams you realize with your own abilities are the real dreams" Gorm replied.

"Accept my thanks! Now there only six of the seven Sages still at large. What is it they are thinking, what it may be they are hoping, this is the information I pursue. Until we meet again!" the Officer then left with Gorm.

"…Well that was odd" Touko stated.

"Indeed. Sage Gorm always was a bit of a rambler" N chuckled.

* * *

For dinner, Touko and N had decided to go to a restaurant in Striaton City.

"So, where shall we look next?" Touko asked, digging into burger and chips.

"Hmmm…the nearest place they could be is the Wellspring Cave, that's on the way to Nacrene city…we could try the Cave?" N suggested.

"Alright, when shall we leave for there?" Touko asked.

"Tomorrow morning, so we can rest properly"

"Alright, shall we stay in that little house again tonight?"

"If it is free"

"I hope it is!" Touko yawned, stretching.

"Touko, does this count as a date?" N asked.

"Heh?"

"Is this a date? Like on the Ferris Wheel?"

"The Ferris Wheel wasn't really a date…we didn't even talk…"

"Oh…but I thought a boy taking a girl somewhere romantic was a date?"

"It is..."

"So the Ferris Wheel was a date then" N replied, smugly.

"Ok, it was a date. This is more like a dinner between friends"

"Friends…I am glad that we can be friends, Touko – I really like you" N smiled with glee. Touko blushed.

"I really like you too, N"

**((I made zem kiss. You all must love me. And I seriously can't believe it - 19 reviews?! 10 favourites?! 8 followers?! MUCH APPRECIATION TO YOU ALL! **internet hugs****

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and again sorry for the wait, I've been busy with School stuff!))**


	5. Chapter 5: Christmas Special!

**((Merry Christmas all! This is just gonna be a short, Christmas special chapter! I'll start working on the next chapter of the main storyline tomorrow(boxing day), and I should get it updated in the next few days, maybe less!**

**So what did you all get for Christmas?  
I got Pokemon Black 2! Ish epic! :D**

**Warning for this Chapter: EXTREME CHEESINESS!**

**And thank you to those that reviewed, favourited and followed! I really appreciate it guys! :D**

**Again, Merry Christmas!))**

* * *

Chapter 5: Christmas!

* * *

It was Christmas day, and Touko, her mom, Cheren, Bianca, Touya, Cheren's parents, Bianca's parents and Touya's parents, and N were all gathered around the Christmas Tree, waiting to open presents. "Santa" was always picked out of a hat, and this year, Touko's name was pulled from the hat.

"But it's N's first Christmas with us! Why doesn't he be Santa!" Touko offered, desperate to _not _wear the embarrassing Santa outfit in front of N.

"Touko's right! N should be Santa this year!" Bianca agreed, grinning.

"No he shouldn't" Touya growled under his breath. Touko glowered at him.

"N, would you like to be Santa?" Touko's mom offered.

"Erm…what does being Santa require?" he asked nervously, his cheeks red.

"You hand out the presents to everyone"

"Oh…erm…should I, Touko?" he asked, nervously looking at Touko.

"Go on, it'll be fun!" she smiled; glad she was getting out of being Santa.

"C-could you help me, Touko? Make sure I don't do anything wrong?" N blushed. Touko smiled.

"Sure"

"Here's the outfit, you need to wear this" Touya sneered, throwing the old Santa outfit at him; accompanied by a white beard and Santa hat.

* * *

"It's tricky to get on, I'll help you" Touko smiled, taking him into a side room.

"Do I need to take anything off?" N asked, a bit embarrassed.

"Keep your jeans on; the trousers are huge on _everyone_, so just in case they slip, you don't wanna show everyone your underwear. But take your jumper and shirt off, otherwise you'll sweat like a Tepig" she told him, placing everything but the trousers onto a chair.

N's blush got deeper when she had turned around quickly,making her skirt lift up so that her underwear accidentally flashed at him.

"So, shirt off" Touko blushed. N slipped off his Christmas jumper and shirt off, whilst Touko tried not to drool.

"I'll just…er…put them over, er, there" she stammered, taking the garments from him, tearing her eyes away from N's muscular torso.

"So, first the trousers – these are _always _the hardest to get on!" she chuckled, handing him the trousers, which he slipped into.

"There are some small ties in there to help it fit to them better" Touko said, pointing towards them. N found them and attempted to tie them, but somehow ended up tying several knots and his hands up in them as well.

"…How is that even possible?" Touko almost face palmed, trying not to laugh.

"Could you help me please?" N asked, blushing again.

"Sure" Touko chuckled, quickly untying the knots, and trying them all properly, desperately trying not to brush N's…groin.

"Thank you, Touko" he beamed at her.

"You're welcome, N!" she grinned back.

Next she handed him the top half of the outfit, which she (_gladly_) helped him into, a tie the belt around his waist.

She then gave him the beard and hat, and he put those on himself.

"Let's go back, and we can open the presents!" Touko grinned, taking his hand and pulling him towards where everyone else was.

* * *

Bianca and Touko's mom went "Aaww!" at N, and most smiled or nodded, except Touya. He just snickered at N. Touko threw a frown at him.

_It's like a child, _Touya thought as he watched N pick up a present addressed to Bianca.

"Thanks, Santa!" Bianca giggled, unwrapping the present. It was a new hat from Touko. "Thank you so much Touko!" she grinned, quickly swapping her new hat for her old one.

Eventually, everyone had gotten all of their presents, and were quite content with them, especially N, as this was his first _proper _Christmas. He had celebrated Christmas before, but never had he been allowed to have a tree, wear Christmassy things, and the only presents he got were smart clothes from the Plasma Goddesses. This year, he had gotten a jumper from Touko, a scarf from Cheren, a stuffed Pokémon plushie from Bianca, and chocolates from everyone else, except Touya – he didn't get N anything, which made N a bit sad, but because he had gotten so many other wonderful presents, Touya's lack of one was no real loss.

* * *

After the present unwrapping, Christmas dinner was almost ready, so Touko took N to help him out of the Santa outfit and back into his regular clothes, whilst trying her best not to drool at his amazing physique. N swapped his green v-neck jumper with the Christmas tree on that he had been wearing previously for the one Touko got him, which was black, but covered in snowflake-y patterns and white cubchoo silhouette in the middle.

"Merry Christmas, N" Touko said, giving him a hug.

"Merry Christmas, Touko" he replied, hugging her back.

During the hug, N quickly inhaled her intoxicatingly sweet scent; it was a mixture of honey, cinnamon and mint, and an extra sort of…Touko-y smell. N loved her scent. He squeezed her gently, his arms wrapping more around her slim waist. Today, she wore a red and white striped, long sleeved t-shirt with 'Merry Christmas!' written in gold across the chest, with a black skirt that was dotted with silver snowflakes, and pair of red, fluffy socks. She had her hair tied in her old ponytail, with some green and silver bells attached to the red hairband.

"You look really cute in that outfit, Touko" he murmured before he could stop himself.

"Thank you, N. You suit my jumper" she giggled, giving him a peck on the cheek. He blushed slightly, and then something above their heads caught his eye.

"What is that green plant?" he asked.

Touko went about 50 billion shades of red. "M-mistletoe" she croaked.

"It's pretty" he smiled. "So what sort of plant is it?"

"It's traditionally Christmassy. When two people are underneath it, people say that you have to kiss the other person otherwise you'll have bad luck" Touko muttered.

"Really? Interesting" N blushed.

"Yep…"

"So…erm…do we kiss now?" N blushed, rubbing the back of his head.

"I suppose so…we don't want to have bad luck" Touko giggled nervously.

Slowly, the two came back together, and Touko stretched upwards, and N downwards until their lips met. The kiss was soft, and sweet, just like the first time, only without the soup. After a few seconds, Touko opened her lips slightly, so N's tongue could explore the inside of her mouth.

"Touko, N, Dinner's ready- oh, er…sorry" Bianca babbled, her face red as she stumbled across them. They jumped apart at the speed of light.

"NOTHING!" they both cried simultaneously.

"You saw nothing, Bianca, got it?" Touko threatened.

"G-got it!"

"Now let's go eat!" Touko grinned, linking her arms with Bianca and N.

* * *

The three joined the others at the table; Touko sat between N and Touya, and Bianca sat beside her father, and Cheren, smiling brightly at both – more brightly at Cheren, however.

N did his cracker with Touko, and Touko let N win, and he got a green paper hat and an Oshawott key ring. Touko did her cracker with Touya, and Touko won, getting a pink hat and a Lillipup key ring.

When it was served, Christmas dinner was quick to be wolfed down by everyone. Afterwards, the wishbone was dug out by Touko, and she gave it to N to break with her.

"What do I do?" he asked.

"You wrap your pinky around the other end, like how I've done it, and then we pull until it snaps, and the one with the bigger half gets to wish for something" Touko told him. N wrapped his pinky around the greasy bone, and pulled. With a 'snap!', N found himself with the larger part.

"Wish for something, now" Touko grinned.

_I wish that…I could kiss Touko more often_, he wished, squeezing his eyes shut like a child, to which a lot of people giggled at.

Touya snorted a bit too loudly, which irritated Touko.

"Touya, a word outside please" she grumbled, pulling the trainer out by his elbow from the room, gaining her stares from everyone at the table.

* * *

"'Sup" he grunted, rubbing his elbow.

"Why are you being such an ass to N? I know you don't like him, but it's Christmas, for fuck sake!" she hissed.

"Why are you being so soft to him? He broke your fucking heart you idiot! Christmas or not, the guy doesn't deserve you, Touko!"

"I know what he did, but he's back now! I'm glad he's back, and I'm glad he's alive! I was scared to death the past 3 years! I deserve to spend my time with him, don't I? After all I've been through?"

"But what if he leaves you again?"

"He won't!"

"How do you know?"

"He made me a promise; a promise that he'd never leave me again!"

"Wow, 'coz that means sooo_ fucking _much! That ain't worth shit, Touko! It won't stop him from leaving you one day!"

"You know what, you're a fucking _asshole_!" she screeched, forgetting about the others in the other room.

"Oh, come on! N's the asshole here, can't you see that?! Are you fucking blind?!" Touya yelled, as everyone else squished into the room.

"Touya, Touko, calm down" Cheren said, trying to settle things - and failing.

"I will not fucking calm down! Not until this little bitch sees that she's wrong!"

"Touya…" Bianca sniffed.

"What did you call her?" N growled his voice dangerously low.

"A bitch, what are you gonna do about it huh? Fuckin' coward! You gonna run away again?" Touya snickered.

N punched him smack in the mouth. "Call me what you want. Say whatever the _fuck _you want to me, but don't _dare _say _anything _against to Touko, or you'll have me to answer too" N growled.

Touko felt a little warmth in her chest an N's words; even though he just punched one of her childhood friends in the mouth, what he said made her…happy. To her, it meant that N truly cared about her, and wouldn't let people badmouth her. It meant he was a true friend.

And that in itself, was the _best _Christmas present Touko ever received.

**((Merry Christmas again everyone! Hope you enjoyed my Christmas special! And hurray for dramatic ending! xD))**


	6. Chapter 6: Weird Dreams and Sexualness

**((Hey! Sorry for the long wait! D:**

**I hope you all enjoyed the Christmas Special, and before you all go hating on Touya, DON'T! Without trying to spoil things, he's going to be less…bitchy.**

**SO DON'T HATE ON TOUYA!**

**Anyway, on with le Chapter! Please enjoy!))**

* * *

Chapter 6: Weird Dreams and Sexual Innuendos!

_Touko woke up on something soft and fluffy. She opened her eyes, and was almost blinded by a dazzlingly brilliant light. Covering her eyes, she sat up, still in her pyjamas. _

_"Touko." a familiar voice said, his voice soft and gentle. __She turned around, and saw N towering above her, wearing nothing but a faded pair of blue jeans. _

_"N…?" Touko asked, trying to prevent her jaw from falling to the floor, whilst also wondering why he was dressed in what he was(n't) dressed in. _

_N's head tilted to the side. "You seem confused, Touko-chan." _

_"I am a bit…" she said, looking around her; there was an awful lot of white. _

_"By what?" N asks her. _

_"Well first, we're on top of clouds…"she confirmed, as she looked around her; the two were alone on a bed of fluffy white clouds, in the middle of the beautiful blue sky. _

_"Indeed we are." N nodded. _

_"Why?" _

_"I don't know." _

_Touko frowned, as N pulled her to her feet. Was this a dream, or reality? _

_"Get on my back" N told her gently, smiling at her. _

_"Why?" _

_"You'll see" he smiled. Touko did as he asked, and climbed onto his warm, muscly back, trying not to grin too much. _

_So naturally it came as a surprise to her when he jumped off of the cloud layer. _

_"N WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK?!"She screamed as the pair plummeted down towards the earth, an iron grip on N's shoulders and round his waist. _

_"Ow, don't shout in my ear, Touko - relax!" he said, as a pair of green, fluffy wings (like N's hair) grew from his shoulder blades and the two were flying. _

_"Erm…I know I'm skinny and all…but how did your wings not get stuck under me?" Touko asked, her iron grip slightly relaxing. She tried not to think about how her feet were on N's crotch. _

_"Magic" N replied, as if it was obvious. And then, out of nowhere, the sky went dark, and N disappeared, and Touko fell, and was left tumbling down towards the earth. She screamed, and cried for help, and just as she was about to hit the ground, a loud "Touko!" woke her up. _

"Touko! Are you alright? Did you have a bad dream?" N fretted. Touko noted he was wet and shirtless.

_An interesting way to wake up, _she thought, blushing. "Y-yeah…erm..what's with the…nudity?" she asked, looking at the rest of him and seeing him in a towel.

And _only _a towel.

"I was in the shower and heard you screaming in your sleep, what happened?" he asked, stroking her hair.

"I had a weird dream…you were in it, and…you had wings,that's about all I remember." Touko scowled.

"Oh dear, well it was just a dream, and I'd never let that happen to you." N smiled, hugging her gently. He smelt like mangos.

"Thank you, N," she chuckled, hugging him back, "now go finish your shower, I want one too." Touko stood up, stretching and yawning.

"Why don't you just join me?" N asked, not quite realising what he had just said when Touko went bright red.

"No! That's- N! Inappropriate!" she stammered.

"Inappropriate? Why? What's wrong with two people taking a shower together to save time?" he asked, his head tilting to the side, he was standing now also.

"Because I'm female! It's inappropriate because…we're not in _that _sort of relationship" Touko prompted.

"What do you mean?"

"We're not…we don't have…WE DON'T DO THE SPECIAL HUG, OK?!" Touko screeched.

"What's the special hug? And can we do it?" N asked, grinning slightly and totally unaware.

"No we cannot! The special hug is SEX!"

"Sex?"

"Yes, N, sex! And our relationship's _not _a sexual one!"

"Can it be?"

"No!" Touko screeched again, throwing a cushion at him.

"Hey! Unnecessary violence!"

"Unnecessary sexual harassment! Now just go finish your shower, ok?" Touko sighed. N nodded, and turned around a bit too abruptly, and his towel slipped off.

"N!" Touko screamed, covering her eyes.

"Oops," N chuckled, "Why are you covering your eyes, Touko-chan?"

"I don't want to see your butt or your manly parts!" **((she totally does.))**

"Why? What's wrong with them? Are they deformed?!"

"I didn't look! Go finish your shower now!" N picked up his towel and strolled back into the bathroom to continue his shower, pondering why Touko didn't want to see his manly parts – he read somewhere that girls like to touch and play with those parts, so why not Touko? And what was this 'special hug' that she mentioned?

* * *

Touko recovered from her awkward/traumatic moment with N, and let her thoughts wander. How could he be so clueless when it came to sex? Had he really never been taught the difference between males and females? _I doubt he even knows what sex is, _Touko thought. _Oh god, what if _I _have to tell him what it is?!_

* * *

Touko relished her showers; she loved standing there, in the nude, letting the warm water run down her body and in her hair. Showers were a relaxing place for her. She washed her body with a nice smelling shower wash she had brought with her, which smelt really nice. When she finished in the shower, she climbed out, and dried herself off with a towel, before getting dressed. She then put her hair in a turban-like thing to let it dry a bit, so she could brush it later. She left the bathroom and joined N (properly clothed) in the kitchen, watching him prepare breakfast.

"I didn't know you could cook." Touko said, making him jump.

"Touko-chan! Nice shower?" he asked, smiling.

"Yeah, good thanks. So, you cook?"

"Nope, this is my first time!" he grinned at her. He had somehow managed to get a mysterious red liquid all over his cheek.

"What?! Didn't you think to ask me about it first?!" Touko shrieked.

"I wanted to surprise you…" he pouted.

"Oh…thanks for the thought…" she mumbled, feeling a bit bad.

"It's ok." N grumbled. Stirring whatever was in the pot. Touko had a look, and felt her face go pale; the stuff in the pot was blubbing and hissing…

"Looks nice." Touko lied.

N grinned. "Thanks."

"Come here." She said, pulling him towards her. She then wiped the mysterious red liquid off of his face.

"Thank you." N murmered, leaning his head down to hers until their noses were touching.

"N…"

"Touko…"

"Victiiiiin!" Victini squealed happily, jumping on Touko's shoulder, just as N's lips touched hers. N and Touko pulled away from each other.

"What's up, Victini?" Touko asked, stroking Victini's V.

"_I wanted to join in the hug!" _Victini replied, however only N understood him. Touko hugged the small Pokémon, before setting him on the counter, where Touko and Victini watched over N's cooking to make sure he didn't poison everyone.

* * *

After breakfast, Touko and N left Striaton City for Wellspring Cave. Just as they arrived at the Cave's mouth, the X-Transceiver started ringing.

"Hello, Touko, N. Where are you headed now?" Professor Juniper asked.

"Wellspring Cave." Touko replied.

"Oh, I see! Well don't bother checking in there; Touya was there yesterday and saw not a single Team Plasma member lurking." She told them.

"Ah, ok. Thanks Professor!"

"Cheren and Bianca managed to find Sage Rood, Touya's found Sage Zinzolin, and the police have tracked down Sage Ryoku in the Relic Castle, so now we only need to find Sages Bronius, Giallo and Ghetsis." The Professor stated.

"Ok, where should we head next?"

"We've had reports of attacked trainers in Chargestone, so we think there may be Plasma members in there. You two should head there. Cheren and Bianca are going to check out along routes 12, 13 and 14, and Touya, I believe, is headed to the Pokémon League."

"Right, so you want us to check out Chargestone?"

"Yep! Good luck! See you later, you two."

"Bye, Professor." The X-Transceiver hung up.

"Well then, off to Driftveil." Touko grinned to N, as they left for aforementioned City.

* * *

**((I'm really sorry if the end of this Chapter wasn't good, and I'm really sorry I didn't upload this sooner, been busy with school shizz. D:  
Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I hope it wasn't too crappy! D: ))**


	7. Chapter 7: Ermok then

**((Heehee, sorry for le trollness of Chapter 7, I was a tad bitter about the lack of reviews! Dx**

**And thank you guys for the reviews - meant a lot to me! :')**

**But I got a few, so I'm happy now, and decided to work on the next chapter. :P**

**Oh, and btw, in case none of you already know, don't go to Touko's house in Black or White 2…so many feels. ;3;**

**Although you find a King's Rock by her bed, which sounds like a really bad euphemism. xD**

**Anyway, on with the chapter…**

**HURR IT IS!))**

* * *

Chapter 8: Erm…Ok then.

* * *

By the time N and Touko reached Driftveil City, darkness had clouded over the skies and the enthusiasm the two had that morning had long since faded, replaced with hunger and a strong desire to sleep. After stepping foot off of the bridge, they ran into Clay.

"Oh, yer here," he grumbled at N, "What're yer doin' with that one, Touko?"

"He's clearing his name, and I'm helping him. Anyway, can we have this conversation tomorrow? We're both conked out – we walked here from Striaton." Touko grumbled in reply.

"Striaton? Why didn't yer fly or somethin'? Bleedin' idiots. Go rest in a hotel then, and I'll see yer in the mornin'." He replied, walking away, muttering something that sounded like 'idiots.' under his breath.

Touko yawned and stretched like a Purrloin. "Let's go crash at a Hotel N, I feel like I'm about to collapse."

"I agree." N muttered, already half asleep.

"I don't see why you didn't just let us use our Pokémon to fly here; we would've been here _years _ago." Touko whined.

"Touko, we can't go back in time," N corrected her. "Furthermore, we shouldn't use our Pokémon for such a thing when we have legs of our own."

"If I wasn't so knackered, I'd argue back."

The two walked into one of the giant green towers, and dragged themselves up to the front desk.

"Hello, I assume you two are looking for a nice cosy room together?" the bubbly receptionist asked.

"Er…we're not together. Just friends." Touko replied, as N rested her head on his shoulder, almost falling asleep.

"Ok, Miss White. But I'm sorry, it appears there is only the one Double Room…" she replied.

"That's fine, I'm too tired to say no." Touko smiled, taking the card from the receptionist and shoving N off of her shoulder. She them half led/half dragged him up the in the elevator which would take them to their floor. An old woman joined them, giving Touko and N and 'awww' look.

"Here for a Honeymoon love? And I think he's got a bit of Jetlag!" she chuckled.

"H-Honeymoon?!" Touko almost screeched.

"It's alright, dear. I was young once too, I know the Shenanigans you youngsters get up to!" the old woman cackled, "Just keep it quiet – don't want to wake up the whole building!"

"We're not…we're not married." Touko replied, her face red as a Pansear.

"Oh! You're right – no ring! One of those young couples, eh?" the old woman winked.

"He-he's just a friend!"

"Friend with benefits?"

"NO!"

_DING!_

"Oh, this is my floor, love, be seeing you!" the old woman smiled as she left the elevator. N let out a snore. She elbowed him in the ribs, hard.

"Ow." He grumbled.

"This is our floor, come on." She replied, dragging him out.

"Why is your face flushed? Are you ill?"

"No!"

The two then arrived at their room; 369. Touko unlocked the door, and the two spilled into the small yet comfortable looking room.

"Ah, screw showers! Let's just sleep!" N moaned, pushing himself up. Touko replied with a loud snore. Chuckling to himself, he picked her up bridal style, and lay her down on the double bed, before crawling in the other side and falling asleep as well.

* * *

_When N woke up, he was conscious that he was naked. Opening his eyes, he saw mostly darkness, but noticed he was sat on some wide white landscape, covered in small craters. He then stood up, and looked to his left, and did a double take._

_**Earth? **__He thought. He looked to his right, and saw Touko. She was naked also, but N could only look at her eyes. Some strong force stopped him looking anywhere else – and those eyes, oh those eyes; N could just stare at them for years. She took a step towards him, and placed a hand on his chest._

"_Vic, Victini!" she chirped in Victini's voice._

"_Erm…what?" N asked, a little freaked out._

"_Victini, Victini!"_

"_What about Victini?"_

_Touko let out an exasperated sigh. "Osha, osha!"_

"…_You're Oshawott evolved into Samurott ages ago, now can you please speak in a human manner?"_

_She then let out a loud roar, exactly like that of her Reshiram's._

"_I…I am so confused…" N sighed._

"_Tyranitar!" _

"_Yeah, sure, whatever." N replied._

"_Ty. Ran. It. Ar." She growled._

"…"

"_Reun! Reuniclus!" she said, frustrated._

"_Let me guess, Hydreigon?"_

"_Hyd! Hydreigon." She sighed._

"_Yeah, shut up, Touko." He sighed, grabbing her waist and pulling her closer, leaning in for a kiss when-_

_**SNORE.**_

N opened his eyes to find Touko asleep and snoring, her head right next to his, as she lay on her left, facing him, and he lay on his right facing her. Her mouth was slightly open, and she let out the occasional snore, but she looked peaceful. _And beautiful, _N thought. She frowned slightly in her sleep, and let out an odd moaning sort of noise.

"Go away, get off of my cheese…" she grumbled in her sleep, snuggling up closer to N. N grunted, as she moved her leg slightly, somewhere a little awkward. She then started giggling like crazy, and N started to wonder what on earth she could be dreaming about, when she pulled a serious(ish) face.

"N..." he did a little start at the mention of his name. She was dreaming about him? And the way had said it…gosh.

N moved Touko's leg so as not to disturb her sleep.

Touko suddenly started, and woke up. She rubbed her eyes, and stretched like a Liepard. She smiled over at N, her eyes squinted slightly from her half-awakedness.

"Morning, N."

"Morning, Touko." He replied rather breathlessly.

"You ok? You look rather hot." She frowned, concerned. She sat up, and twisted her body round to put a hand on his forehead.

"I am fine, Touko. But thanks for worrying."

"It's ok, and if you're su-" she suddenly stopped, mid-sentence.

"What is it?"

"What's that…er…rise in the covers?"

"Erm…" N replied.

"Dude, I shared a _bed _with you last night. Don't make me regret it." She sighed, shaking her head as she got out of bed.

"S-sorry."

"It's ok; I'll take it as a compliment. I'm going to have a shower, be right back," she poked her tongue out at him, then raised an eyebrow, "did that rise in the covers just get bigger?"

N looked at his lap with an exasperated sigh, and covered it. "…You didn't see anything."

* * *

After they had both showered, Touko decided she'd do a bag-check to make sure they had the right resources they needed, whilst N bought the breakfast. She had gone through her bag, and the only thing she needed was some more revives and hyper potions. She was set for all other medicine. She decided to check N's bag as well, just in case. Whilst rummaging through it, she found nothing out of the ordinary at first, but upon further rummaging, she found a condom. Her face went as red as a Darmantian.

And what better time did N have to walk in than when Touko was bright red in the face and holding a condom?

Touko turned around to face him, holding up the condom as he walked up to her, placing the sandwiches on the bed.

"Why on _earth _do you have a condom?" she hissed at him.

"What's a condom?" he replied, "Oh, and Anthea and Concordia gave it to me."

"It's…a…you know…thing…"

"That doesn't really answer my question, Touko-chan."

"It's…er, it's used during sex to stop the female getting pregnant." Touko told him, her face even redder.

"Oh? How does it work? Where is it placed? Does it work on humans only?"

"Erm, well it's placed on the male's penis and it, er, stops the lil' sperms from getting into the female. It doesn't work on Pokémon."

"Interesting…shall we test it out?"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa at?!"

"Let's have sex!" N grinned childishly.

"No! Dude! Do you even know what sex _is_?" Touko hissed. _I am _really _regretting sharing a bed with him last night, _Touko thought.

"No, but does it have something to do with the male penis?"

"Yeah, and this morning is the closest I want to get to _your_ penis."

"Why? I read in one of the books Anthea and Concordia got me that women like to play with men's penises…" N frowned.

"Only when they're in a sexual relationship! Our relationship isn't like that!"

"What is our relationship like?" N asked, as a genuinely serious question.

"I…I'm not sure…" Touko replied, a little taken aback by the sudden seriousness.

"Me either…Touko, what am I to you?"

"You're…you're N. A very close friend who I spent three years waiting for, but it was worth it in the end, because he's even better and nicer than he was three years ago."

"But what about our relationship?"

Touko sighed. "I don't really know myself to be honest."

"How about I help you find out?" he spoke softly, his hand caressing her face, as he gently pressed his lips against hers. He deepened the kiss by wrapping his free arm around her waist and crushing her against his chest.

Blushing, she opened her lips to his invasion.

* * *

Later found N and Touko outside the Driftveil Gym, waiting for its leader, Clay to emerge. The teens awkwardly stood in silence, shifting on their feet in the cool Autumn's breeze.

_Did I really make out with N? _Touko found herself asking…well, herself. She blushed as she recalled on the small make out session; she had found herself pushed into a wall, whilst N held her around the waist, their lips melting together, but then her trouble-making Victini had popped out of his pokeball, and started demanding hugs from Touko, along with her Reuniclus and Hydreigon, who took up almost the entire room and had to be returned to her pokeball immediately.

But something still confused Touko; was she now N's girlfriend? She looked at him and sighed. She loved him, but she still hadn't gotten used to the fact that he was back, and she didn't want to rush things with him either. _I guess, _she thought, _you could say I'm a little scared of things moving along to quickly with N._

"Touko…" N began.

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking, maybe we should go on, like, a first proper date. Maybe then we can decide what to do with our relationship, and get to know each other better." N suggested.

"That seems like a reasonable idea. Where do you want to go?" Touko asked, her face flushed. She had just gotten her own date; without Bianca or her mom setting it up for her.

"It is for the lady to choose." N smiled.

"Erm…we could go that small restaurant in Mistralton City? After all, that's right after Chargestone." Touko suggested.

N beamed at her. "Seems like a good idea."

"What's a good idea?" Clay asked, towering above the ex-Plasma King.

"Clay! Nice to see you, sorry about last night, we were really tired." Touko chuckled, greeting him more cheerfully this morning.

"Nice to see you too, White. So, about Chargestone, are yer both going to go snoopin' for a Sage?" Clay asked.

"Yeah, we were just wondering if you had any other specific things about these attacks on trainers – Juniper didn't really elaborate."

"Well, I've been gettin' reports that some trainers have been attacked on the bottom floor of the cave. We don't know who these trainers are, but we need to check out the Cave, in case it's a Sage."

"Ok, got it. Me and N will go down there and check it out, and I'll let you know about it as soon as possible, ok?"

"Sure." Clay grunted.

* * *

An hour later found Touko and N at the mouth of Chargestone Cave.

"Got your repels?" Touko asked N, spraying on some Pokémon repel of her own.

"Yes." N replied, spraying on repel as soon as he dug it out of his bag.

"Let's go!" Touko grinned, as she grabbed his hand and dragged him into the Cave fully. They walked around for a while, getting challenged by random trainers on the way, until they eventually found the stairs leading down to the bottom floor of the Cave. After wondering around for a while, the two were just about ready to give up.

"There's nothing here; no Sages." Touko growled irritated.

"Mmm…wait a sec! Touko! I see Bronius!" N exclaimed, grabbing her hand and dragging her over to where she could see Sage Bronius standing alone.

_Out of all the Seven Sages, _Touko thought, _Bronius has the coolest name._

"Bronius." She snickered to herself.

"Stop right there!" a Plasma Grunt yelled out, only to double-take at the sight of N.

"Lord N!" a second Plasma Grunt gasped.

"We're here to arrest Sage Bronius, we have no time for you, Grunts." Touko ordered, standing in between the Grunts and N.

"Get out of our way, girl!" the first Grunt yelled.

"No."

"We'll just defeat her in battle." The second Grunt sniggered. Touko smirked, pulling out her first pokeball; Reuniclus.

"Go, Reuniclus!" she called, as the psychic type left his pokeball.

The first Grunt stepped forward and released her Pokémon; Liepard, a dark type Pokémon.

_Damn, _Touko cursed silently, _I have the type disadvantage, Dark's good against psychic._

"Reuniclus, use Dizzy Punch!" Touko ordered, Reuniclus leapt forward, and the enemy's Liepard was only slightly damaged.

"Liepard use Foul Play!"

"Reuniclus, dodge!"

Reuniclus wasn't fast enough to dodge, but luckily the Liepard didn't cause too much damage.

"Reuniclus, Focus Blast!" Touko ordered, Reuniclus followed, and the Liepard took a considerable amount of damage. _Just one more hit should do it._

"Liepard, Night Slash!"

"Reuniclus, Focus Blast, one more time!" Touko shouted. The Liepard fainted, and the Grunt returned Liepard to its pokeball.

"Go, Garbadour!" the Grunt called, throwing out her next Pokémon.

"Reuniclus, Future Sight!"

"Garbadour, stockpile!"

"Reuniclus, Hyper Beam!"

A powerful beam struck the Garbadour, but it didn't go down yet.

"Garbadour, Sludge bomb!"

"Reuniclus, dodge!"

Reuniclus dodged, and then the enemy's Garbadour was hit by the Future Sight attack, and fainted. The Grunt once again returned the Pokémon to its ball, and then released her last Pokémon.

"Go, Liepard!"

"Return, Reuniclus!" Touko called, reclaiming her tired looking Reuniclus, "Go, Victini!" the little Pokémon emerged, fluttering about, teasing the enemy's Liepard.

"Victini, Fusion Flare!" Touko called. The teeny Pokémon obeyed, bringing down a giant flame onto the foes Liepard, who fainted.

"My turn," the second Grunt smirked, as the first Grunt recalled her Liepard, "Go, Watchog!"

"Victini, Fusion Bolt!" Touko shouted, as Victini seemed to predict her orders, and brought down a massive thunderbolt on the enemy's Watchog, which fainted.

"Go, Scrafty!" he called, as he returned his fainted Watchog back to its pokeball.

"Victini, return! Go, Samurott!"

"Scrafty, use High Jump Kick!"

"Samurott, dodge it using Dive!"

Samurott dived, and the enemy Scrafty crashed into the ground. After returning, Samurott caused some more damage to the enemy's Scrafty, but not enough to make it faint.

"Scrafty, use Crunch!"

"Samurott, Ice Beam!"

Samurott being the faster Pokémon was able to land the hit first, and so Scrafty fainted.

After that, Looker appeared, and arrested Sage Bronius and the two Grunts, and thanked N and Touko and left.

"Well, that was interesting, I'm going to call Juniper and Clay, then we'll leave for Mistralton City, ok?" Touko smiled at N.

"Ok." N smiled back.

* * *

/TBC/

* * *

**((Hope you guys liked that chapter, I made it extra-long. xD**

**I'm sorry if the battle scene wasn't brilliant, I've never done one before, so you know. xD**

**Erm, if you guys have an suggestions as to what I should do with My Life Now, please say in the reviews, the suggestions are muchly appreciated!**

**Thanks again to all of my reviewers, favouriters and followers, I LOVE YOU GAISE!))**


	8. Reply to MusicDefiance

Ok, so whatever.

MusicalDefiance, just sayin' here, but I do appreciate that people read my stories, the views I've gotten make me really happy - and as for the bad chapter, it was more of a joke than an actual threat. I wouldn't actually do that seriously, and the only reason I ask for reviews is because then I know that people are still liking my story, when I don't get them, I get paranoid, and when I get paranoid, I get depressed. So I likes reviews, and besides, I'm not asking for whole essays and whatnot, just a little 'nice chapter' or 'bad chapter' would be ok. SO, MusicalDefiance, don't get all annoyed at me because I ask for reviews, I take the time and the effort to write these chapters, a nice bit of feedback would be nice.

Speaking of updates, I plan to update the next chapter soon, just having a ittle bit of writer's block at the moment! Dx

Sorry for the last two updates I put on here by the way guys, I hope I haven't been disappointing you all with these lil' announcement things (even though this isn't really an announcement, it's more of a reply to a reviewer, but neh.)!

Hope to update soon, _AmberKurosaki_.

P.S, the next thing I will update will most likely be the next chapter, because I feel bad for leaving it so long...just need to get my muse back! Dx

Oh, and for the people that have been reviewing, thank you very muchly. :D


	9. Chapter 8: First Date

**((Oh my god, can't believe I have over 40 reviews! Keep it up guys and thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO much! Please enjoy this chapter, I had meant to have it done by Valentine's but that didn't quite happen, so enjoy, and Happy Belated Valentine's! :D**

**Also, sorry again for the last two chapters that weren't chapters because they were announcement-y things!))**

* * *

Chapter 8: First Date

* * *

N was nervous. He and Touko had reached Mistralton City sometime in the late afternoon, and had booked their restaurant table, and a hotel room for them to stay for the night. N was currently waiting downstairs, in the Hotel's lobby, whilst Touko finished getting ready. For the date, N wore a black button up long sleeved shirt, with a pair of casual blue jeans. He had removed his hat, and washed and brushed his hair.

"Are you aright, Sir?" one of the receptionists came up and asked him.

"I am fine, thank you. Just waiting for someone." N replied with a smile.

"Oh, a date?"

"Yep."

"First date?"

"Technically," N chuckled, "It's our first official and planned out date."

"Well, I hope you both enjoy your evening." And with that the receptionist returned to her desk, just as Touko appeared from the elevator.

"Hey, N." she smiled.

"Hey…you look beautiful." N said, astonished. She had her hair down, and had curled it so the chocolate ringlets cascaded to her waist. She had put a little mascara and eyeliner on, with a small amount of pink lip-gloss. She wore a simple, white strapless dress that hugged her figure, accompanied by a pair of green high heeled shoes. She carried her pokeballs in a small white clutch bag.

"Thank you, N," she smiled, "shall we get going then?"

"Yes." N replied, taking her hand in his.

* * *

"Well, this place is cosy." Touko smiled across the table at N. The restaurant was small and quiet, but very nice and cosy and warm, and each table had a candle.

"So, our first date begins here." N grinned.

"Yep! So, the formalities first, you name is W, right?" Touko joked.

"No, my name is N. Your name is...Tou…Tou-something White."

"It's Touko White, nice to meet you, W- I mean N."

"Nice to meet you too, Touko."

"So, N, what Pokémon do you have?"

"I have the legendary Pokémon Zekrom, and I have a Zoroark, Lilligant, Darmanitan, Vanniluxe and Sawsbuck. What about you?"

"Wow! I have the legendary Pokémon Reshiram! I also have Victini, Samurott, Tyranitar, Reuniclus and Hydreigon. So, N, what sort of music do you listen to?"

"I like classical."

"Bad choice, you should've said rock or punk!" Touko teased him. N smiled.

"What are your hobbies?" N asked.

"I like spending time with Pokémon, travelling, and writing poetry – I'm a sad fuck," she chuckled, "What about you?"

"I like spending time with Pokémon also, and reading books."

Just then, a waitress appeared and handed them a menu each. "Drinks?"

"Coke for me, please." Touko smiled.

"Mineral Water, please."

"Coming up." The waitress smiled and left.

"So, what movies are you into?" Touko asked.

"I like action, and comedy, yourself?"

"Horror, RomCom, Fantasy and Sci-Fi."

"Personally I am not a fan of Horror." N chuckled.

Touko laughed. "Ooh, I think I'll get Curry, you?"

"I'm thinking Ribs and Chips but I don't want to get sticky…" N pondered.

"I don't mind if you get sticky, you know," Touko laughed, "God that sounded wrong…"

N laughed as well. "I'll get the ribs and chips."

"Cool. So, tell me a bit about yourself, N."

"Well, my full name is Natural Harmonia Gropius, and I was one the supposed Leader of an organisation called Team Plasma, but then a really skilled and really talented trainer brought me to my senses by kicking my ass, and my Father's ass, but I stupidly left her for three years, and when I came back she was pretty pissed, but I'd love it if she knew that I really care for her, and she's absolutely beautiful," N smiled, kissing Touko's hand, who blushed, "your turn."

"Well, my full name is Touko White, and I'm a trainer from Nuvema town. Erm, well, my starter Pokémon was Oshawott, but he's now evolved to a Samurott. I'm a trainer, and I also happen to be the Champion of Unova, but I'm currently travelling Unova to capture all of the Sages that belonged to Team Plasma, alongside a Pokémon Trainer…who is pretty dang awesome." Touko grinned at N, who smiled in return.

The waitress returned with their drinks. "May I take your orders?" she asked, pulling out a small notebook.

"Er, sure. I'd like the Curry, please." Touko asked, smiling.

"And I'll have the ribs with a side of chips, please."

"Coming up." The waitress turned and left again.

"Ooh, I love Curry." Touko giggled.

"I gathered." N laughed with her.

Touko offered him a smile, which N gladly returned, before claiming her small hand with his own large one.

"Thank you for agreeing to come here tonight, Touko-chan, it means a lot to me."

Touko blushed. "I-It's ok." She stuttered in response. N leant forward, and gave her a small peck on a rosy cheek.

"I really mean it." He smiled. Touko smiled back.

The two carried on talking until their dinner came along, and they happily tucked into the delicious food. After the main courses, they had pudding – a shared Chocolate Fudge Sundae - which they both enjoyed so much that they would have gotten another one, had they not been so full. After paying the bill and leaving a tip, the pair left the restaurant.

"Wow, I had really great time tonight, N." Touko grinned up at him, as the two slowly walked back to their Hotel.

"Me too…would you like to do this again, sometime?" N asked, nervously looking down at the brunette.

"I would, yes – but maybe we should focus on the Sages first." Touko smiled, gently squeezing his hand. N smiled, and squeezed back.

He didn't let go of her hand until they reached the elevator. Once inside, N pressed their floor number, and made the elevator doors close, then turned around to face Touko, who smiled at him.

"'Sup?"

N leant down and placed a kiss on her lips. Touko wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled them closer, deepening the kiss – in response, N placed his arms around her waist. The kiss continued for a few moments, until the elevator opened, and the old woman from last night appeared. The two immediately broke apart, but not before the old woman saw.

"Oh, it's you again deary! And this time your boyfriend's awake! And don't go lying that he's just a friend, I saw that sneaky kiss!" the old woman winked.

"Erm…" N blushed, unsure of what was happening.

"Er…hello again." Touko chuckled nervously.

"You two look like you've been somewhere nice, did you have fun?" she asked, smiling.

"Yeah." Touko murmured.

"Yes, it was quite enjoyable." N replied also.

"Good! Is it time for some late night sugar now?" the old woman cackled.

"Why would we eat sugar this late at night? Then we won't sleep…" N seriously questioned this woman's thinking abilities.

"She meant sex, N." Touko face-palmed.

"Oh…well, are we?"

"Are we what?"

"Sex?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"You don't have sex on the first date!" Touko screeched.

"There's nothing wrong with that, deary." The old woman chuckled, just as the elevator reached her's and N's floor - the two practically dove out of the elevator. "Bye dearies, try not to wake up the Hotel!" she cackled.

The elevator doors closed, and Touko let out a sigh of relief. "I swear she stalks me." She facepalmed, opening the door to the room her and N shared.

"I'm ready to-" Touko was cut off my N's lips crashing against hers. She blushed, but allowed the kiss to continue, ignoring her tiredness…well, 'coz she wanted to kiss N. She let herself be pushed down onto the bed, whilst N lay beside her, as they continued to kiss. N placed a hand on her side, pulling her closer to him, as she reached out a hand to stroke his jaw.

And then Touko's most troublesome Pokémon, Victini, left its Pokéball, and jumped on the bed.

"Victininininininini!" it cried happily, to N it sounded something like; 'Trollololololololol.'

* * *

/TBC/

* * *

**((Sorry it was kinda short, really struggled to write this chapter, and sorry for the wait as well, again, it's coz I really struggled to write this chapter. **

**But I'll make it up next chapter, PROMISE! :D**

**Much love to all of the fans of this story, because I really do appreciate every single one of you that has read, reviewed, favourited and/or followed, and thanks for sticking with me this far, it means a lot. :D**

**Hope to update soon, but I have a huge exam next week. Dx))**


	10. Chapter 9: Would you like some awkward?

**((Le 9****th**** chapter! I hope the last chapter wasn't too short, I hope to make it up with this chapter! **

**Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time – I'm literally SLAP BANG in the middle of exams atm, and I've had to have been really focused on my (crappy) art. -3-**

**Anyway, that's all over in a few weeks, but until then I'm just going to post these smaller - but still good, hopefully - chapters, but HOPEFULLY they'll be a bit more frequent.**

**I just want to say a HOOOOGE THANK YOU to everyone who's reviewed, favourite and followed – I really appreciate the attention this fanfic of mine has received and it makes me really proud to have guys like you who have my back!**

**Just to say, I'm not going on Hiatus, but just expect a fairly long wait for chapters to come out, but hopefully **not** as long as this one.**

**BUT ANYWAY. ENOUGH OF ME – PLEASE ENJOY – YOU'VE ALL WAITED LONG ENOUGH!))**

* * *

Chapter 9: Would you like some awkward on that?

* * *

"Uurrrr…" Touko moaned, as she stretched herself across the bed, accidentally kicking N, who sleepily groaned and turned over. He continued to snore. Touko lifted her head slowly off of the pillow, and dragged herself into a sitting position. She yawned widely, looking around the dark room. Her heels lay on the floor by the bed, along with her dress which she had wriggled out of before falling asleep in N's shirt and her underwear. The troublesome Victini fell asleep between the couple. Touko dragged herself out of the bed, and towards the bathroom to take a shower. Last night had been really good – she had enjoyed herself a lot, and she was glad she got to spend some time together with N as normal people. She felt she had been able to get to know him better last night, and that they were now closer.

She also remembered the passionate kisses they shared last night and she blushed as she touched her lips. She smiled. _Last night was definitely a good night, _she thought to herself as she scrubbed her hair. She and N would most likely be staying here for another night, and she'd try her best to avoid the creepy old perverted lady.

* * *

After she clambered out of the shower, it came to her awareness that in her zombie-like-just-woken-up state she forgot to grab fresh clothes. She covered herself with a towel and prayed to GOD that N was still asleep.

So naturally, he was wide-awake and having a full-on conversation with Victini.

"_Viiiiiiiiiic~_" the tiny Pokémon cried happily as he flew to his Trainer and landed on her damp, messy hair.

"I, er, just need to grab some clean clothes." Touko mumbled as she walked to her bag on the floor. She tried to avoid looking at N's shirtless form.

"Aww, do you have to…" N teased, grabbing her waist and squeezing her gently. He was still lying on the bed, on his stomach, and he looked up at her with eyes half full of innocence and half full of desire for her body and her love.

Touko, who was already red in the face, went even redder. "N – we have things to do – Victini's in the room, no…"

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaase?"

"N…!" Touko tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but to no avail, as her towel slipped downwards slightly.

"EEK! N LET GO!" She screeched, trying to pull the towel up so her breasts remained fully covered - if the towel slipped any lower...

His grip remained tight. "N! LET GO! MY TOWEL'S ABOUT TO FALL OFF!"

"I know." N smiled innocently up at her.

"Y-Y-YOU PERVERT!" she yelled, lightly smacking the back of his head.

"Oww." He pouted, still not letting go.

"I swear to Arceus, LET ME GO RIGHT NOW, N."

"Alright." He sighed, relinquishing his grip. He continued to stare at her as she lifted up the towel, and groaned in dismay as her bosom was covered as much as it could be by the evil towel.

"Thank you." Touko sighed, crouching down to her bag. She returned Victini into his pokeball, and dug out fresh clothes for herself – underwear, jeans and a shirt. She turned around to retreat into the bathroom, only to see N sulking on the bed, still on his stomach.

"What is it, N?" she smiled. He didn't reply, only nuzzled his face into the bedsheets. Touko rolled her eyes and sat next to his head, and gently massaged the warm skin of his right shoulder-blade.

"N, last night was great, you know. I had a really great time – I just don't want to move things along with us too fast." She told him softly. N turned his head to look at her. His green eyes scanned her face, and then he smiled.

"You had a good time last night?"

Touko returned his smile. "It was a lot of fun, I really enjoyed it."

His smile grew wider and he rolled onto his back, taking her hand in his.

"Me too." He kissed the back of her hand.

* * *

When they finally found themselves in the Lobby of the Hotel, the scent of breakfast quickly reached their noses. Inhaling deeply, N and Touko's empty stomachs rumbled.

"I smell food." Touko's mouth watered.

"Me too." N agreed, his mouth watering as well.

"Breakfast?"

"Breakfast."

The couple pretty much sprinted to the Hotel's food court, and once they were there, the delicious smell was even richer. The food court was full of Pokémon and their trainers, so Touko kept an eye out for that creepy old lady…

Rushing over to the 'Serve-Yourself' breakfast buffet, Touko and N stared, mouths agape, at the sheer quantity of food. They had everything; pancakes, bacon, sausages, Chansey eggs…heck, they even had berries. Grabbing a plate each, Touko and N piled as much food as they possibly could onto their plates, and went in search of a table. Due to the size of both of their Pokémon teams, they decided to give them their breakfast once outside.

Once they found a table, they stuffed their faces.

"I see you two have quite the appetite – busy night last night, eh?" the creepy old lady nudged Touko's arm and winked. After jumping, Touko turned fifty shades of red, and choked on a pit of pancake (drowned in Maple Syrup of course). _Crap, she came out of nowhere...! _Touko mentally cursed.

"It's alright, my dear! No need to be embarrassed! My, me and my Ralphy got up to all sorts-"

Touko choked on her water and it came out of her nose. She looked across at the table to see that N was half amused by her reaction, but half horrified by the old woman's pervertedness. It was a strange expression on his face.

"Are you alright, Touko-chan?" N asked her. She nodded in response, cleaning herself up with a napkin.

"Touko-chan? That's sweet. My Ralphy gave me all sorts of nicknames-"

This time it was N's turn to choke on his water.

"Eh…that's…lovely." Touko replied.

The old woman smiled, pulled up a chair and joining them.

"So, how was your night with Mr Handsome here?" she winked.

"…Err…ahhh….we…erm…"

"We had an enjoyable night." N replied, politely smiling.

"Ooooh, enjoyable? Give me the gory details! Is he good? Big?"

Touko was just about dying from embarrassment.

"…Big?" N pondered the old woman's last statement. She winked at him.

_N's innocence is really going to get him in trouble one day_, Touko sweatdropped.

* * *

_ /TBC/_

* * *

**((Hope you enjoyed! I'll try my best to update soonish! :D))**


End file.
